<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweaters, Kittens, Muffins, and Grantaire by cx_shhhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938444">Sweaters, Kittens, Muffins, and Grantaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh'>cx_shhhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Artist Grantaire, Cute Grantaire, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Professor Enjolras, Smitten Enjolras (Les Misérables), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grantaire wants a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Five different scenarios in which Enjolras thinks Grantaire is adorable and one in which Grantaire has to agree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweaters, Kittens, Muffins, and Grantaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh yeah, so this is ridiculously fluffy, and I should be writing college essays, but here we are. Also, this is purely self-indulgent, so have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. If there’s one thing Enjolras loves the most, it’s when Grantaire wears his hoodies and sweaters. Right now, his husband is in the living room painting his newest commission, all focused and squinting at the canvas. The sleeves of Enjolras’s favorite red sweater are in grave danger of turning green, but he finds that he doesn’t quite mind as much as he should. The thick-rimmed glasses and fluffy bedhead certainly don’t take away from his soft image either. As Enjolras approaches Grantaire, he nearly trips over one of their kittens, but his mind is still stuck on the fact that his husband looks adorable and needs to be kissed and hugged.</p><p> </p><p>Grantaire is so focused on his painting that he doesn’t even notice Enjolras sidle up next to him. Enjolras lets him put his brush down first before he wraps his arms around Grantaire’s waist, squeezing gently. As expected, Grantaire releases a cute squeak as he jumps in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, please don’t scare me like that again,” Grantaire breathes as he reaches out to return the hug. “Now that I have you, I actually want to live past thirty.”</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras laughs and guides them to the couch. Grantaire immediately plops himself onto his lap while Enjolras kisses him sweetly. Grantaire tangles his fingers in his husband’s hair, undoubtedly getting paint in it, and tries to pull him closer. Honestly, Enjolras can act like such an asshole sometimes, namely in front of politicians who are even bigger assholes, but in reality, he just wants to cuddle the man he loves.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so cute,” Enjolras murmurs as he presses a kiss to Grantaire’s nose. Grantaire ducks his head and blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are, and no, you may not argue with me on that. I love it when you wear my clothes, and I think <em>you’re</em> trying to kill <em>me</em> with the whole glasses and fluffy hair thing going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meh, enough of that. Your sweaters are soft and cozy, and they smell like you,” Grantaire replies as he pointedly sniffs a sleeve. “Oh wait. I think it just smells like paint now.”</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras wants to die. The sight of his love wearing his sweater while the sleeves flop over his hands is much too overwhelming for his poor heart. He gently pulls the glasses from Grantaire’s face and makes the executive decision, which all of his limbs agree on, to pull him down so they’re lying comfortably on their couch. Grantaire releases a little <em> oof </em>but promptly buries his face in Enjolras’s neck, and all thoughts of productivity fly out of the window for the rest of the morning.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>2. Enjolras is in a dilemma. He wants to kiss his husband awake, but at the same time, he wants to let him sleep because <em> someone </em> needs the rest. Enjolras decides to ultimately let Grantaire snooze for a while longer, mostly because he looks so adorable. The covers are tucked up to Grantaire’s chin, and his cheek is all scrunched up where it’s mashed against the pillow. His lashes cast shadows over his cheekbones, and there’s a healthy flush to his face. The kittens that he’s unknowingly cuddling add another level of adorable. Grantaire whuffles and sinks further into their shared quilt, burrowing closer to where Enjolras is sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras slides into the quilt next to his husband, and Grantaire unconsciously throws a leg over Enjolras’s hip, effectively securing him in place. Enjolras runs a gentle hand over Grantaire’s bare thigh, appreciating it but also causing his husband to sigh and relax further into Enjolras’s arms. The kittens between them remain undisturbed and begin to purr in earnest. Enjolras closes his eyes and falls asleep within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>When Enjolras wakes up for the second time that morning, he finds himself wrapped in the clingy octopus he calls his husband. All four of Grantaire’s limbs are tight around his torso, and his face is hidden in Enjolras’s neck. This is ideal because it allows Enjolras to roll into a sitting position with Grantaire still clinging onto him and snoozing away before he can free a hand to caress his husband’s unruly hair. Enjolras kisses Grantaire awake, like he originally planned to, and smiles at the sleepy noise Grantaire makes as he slowly blinks open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, my love,” Enjolras murmurs into his husband’s hair. It would be a lot more romantic if he didn’t automatically get a mouthful of dark curls, but he can’t really bring himself to complain.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrgh. S’too early,” Grantaire mumbles back, nestling his head back into the crook of his husband’s neck and closing his eyes. “Lemme sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>And, oh how Enjolras was so tempted to. However, they needed to get ready for a Les Amis meeting, and Enjolras would never forgive himself if he was late.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, sweetheart. I really want to let you sleep and stare at your cute and beautiful face like a creep, but we’re married, so I can’t really be a creep, and we need to leave in an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, calling Grantaire cute earns Enjolras a frown and a grumpy noise. He ignores that in favor of staring at Grantaire’s form as he moves to get dressed, clad only in a worn shirt, which might be Enjolras’s, and boxers. As Enjolras fixes his eyes on Grantaire’s butt when he bends over, he muses at how lucky he is to be able to wake up next to his adorable and beautiful husband.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>3. Coming home from Sciences Po to his husband and cats is always the highlight of Enjolras’s day. Grantaire is usually working on some commission or other while their kittens sleep on the couch or to Enjolras’s great misfortune, on the floor right in the doorway. Today however, is clearly a day off because Grantaire is on the floor right next to their kittens.</p><p> </p><p>Grantaire’s grin is bright as he builds what looks like a miniature cardboard pirate ship, the perfect size to fit a kitten or two in. He’s humming to himself, some classical piece or other, as his dexterous hands fit each piece together. Enjolras then notices their Roomba on the carpet right next to Grantaire, and he has an inkling about what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p>“R, love, I know for a fact that you aren’t using the Roomba as a cat toy.”</p><p> </p><p>Grantaire lifts his head and shakes it, widening his eyes innocently. He gestures to his impromptu arts and crafts session and the cats and replies, “Of course not! This is not a ‘cat toy’. This is free transportation for our beloved felines while our carpet gets cleaned!”</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras bends down to kiss his husband’s pouting lips before disappearing into their bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. When he reappears, Grantaire’s ship is fully constructed and sitting atop the Roomba. He’s about to put Terra and Mothcat in the ship when Enjolras distracts him with a kiss. Meanwhile, the kittens squirm in his arms, begging to be released.</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras watches, amused, as Grantaire fumbles with the kittens for a moment before they’re gently placed into the ship. Terra places a paw on Grantaire’s nose as if chastising him, causing Enjolras to laugh at his adorable cross-eyed expression. Grantaire sticks his tongue out playfully at him and presses the “on” button. The way his face lights up when the Roomba starts moving makes all the exhaustion from a day’s worth of teaching college students disappear from Enjolras’s body. Enjolras sits down next to his husband, and immediately, Grantaire climbs into his lap. They watch the kittens scoot around their carpet, and Enjolras remembers to say, “They’re cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to deny that, darling.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Checkmate </em>, Enjolras thinks, smirking at his husband. “Then you can’t deny that you’re cute too.”</p><p> </p><p>Grantaire makes to get up, but Enjolras’s arms are wrapped tightly around him. To be fair, Grantaire could probably just muscle his way through, but the way he just folds his arms and pouts is enough to let Enjolras know that he’s not actually angry or annoyed. The kittens are still meowing happily in their pirate ship.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>4. “Enjolras!” Grantaire exclaims, upon seeing his husband enter Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta’s apartment. “Oh, my beautiful, handsome, sexy as hell Enjolras~”</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras doesn’t even need to look at Grantaire to know that he’s drunk. Musichetta grins at him from the living room floor while steadying Bossuet. However, Enjolras can rest assured that his husband hasn’t returned back to his old ways of drowning himself in alcohol, especially with how he drapes himself happily over Enjolras and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Gone are the days of sorrowful drinking, and Enjolras reaches up to pat Grantaire’s soft hair.</p><p> </p><p>Joly pops his head out of the kitchen and gives Enjolras a slight shrug, as if saying that he had no part in getting Grantaire drunk. Enjolras rolls his eyes fondly and kisses the top of Grantaire’s head before guiding him towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! I didn’t get to say goodbye to my dear friends! Jolllly! Don’t let this man with the nice face take me away yet!”</p><p> </p><p>Joly giggles and waves cheerily, chirping a farewell before heading to the bedroom with two glasses of water, where Bossuet and Musichetta have undoubtedly retreated. Enjolras is brought back to himself when he feels a slight tug on his hoodie. Grantaire is still smiling broadly, so much that Enjolras’s own cheeks feel pained.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjo, take me home?” Grantaire asks, his voice slurring slightly. “I wanna cuddle.”</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking twice, Enjolras bends down and hooks his arms under Grantaire’s knees and behind his back before lifting him up with a grunt of effort. Grantaire squeaks and quickly wraps his arms around Enjolras’s neck, fingers playing with the locks of golden hair that escaped Enjolras’s low bun earlier. When Grantaire is set carefully into the passenger seat of the car, he turns his face toward Enjolras and starts mumbling incoherently. It’s not until they’re halfway back to the apartment building that Enjolras realizes Grantaire’s actually singing La Marseillaise under his breath, and his gaze quickly turns fond.</p><p> </p><p>When Enjolras finally wrestles his husband into bed, he presses a kiss to his forehead and whispers, “You’re cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Grantaire only turns over and faceplants into his pillow.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>5. Enjolras wants muffins. Specifically, he wants muffins that Grantaire is known for baking from time to time. It’s time to negotiate with his husband for some muffins.</p><p> </p><p>“R, my sweet pumpkin, will you bake some muffins?” Enjolras asks as he holds a kitten out in front of him, almost like an offering. Grantaire looks up from his phone and quickly snatches up Fluffy before pressing his nose into Fluffy’s fluffy fur.</p><p> </p><p>“That pet name better not stick… although pumpkins are very cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras grins, and he’s about to speak up, but Grantaire quickly shushes him and marches into the kitchen while still cradling Fluffy. He sets the kitten onto the counter and puts on an apron. Although it’s pink, frilly, and printed with cartoon cat faces, Grantaire wears the apron like he means it. Enjolras can’t find himself to complain at all because his husband is adorable in it, like he’s adorable in literally anything else… or nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Within minutes, Grantaire is covered in flour, and his hair is sticking up in different directions. Enjolras stands up from where he’s seated at the island and walks over to his husband. Grantaire turns around with a curious expression, so Enjolras wipes away the bit of flour on his cheek before kissing him in that exact same spot. Grantaire blushes while batting Enjolras away with the excuse of not being distracted.</p><p> </p><p>The muffins are safely in the oven, and Enjolras definitely doesn’t ogle his husband’s ass while he bends down to do so. Definitely not. Grantaire tosses his apron somewhere onto the counter, and it lands on top of the kitten pile, according to Thor’s meow.</p><p> </p><p>The timer beeps, causing Grantaire to abruptly tear himself away from his husband’s mouth and leap out of his lap. Enjolras mourns the loss of Grantaire’s warm weight straddling him, but he does get a perfectly shaped muffin placed in front of him for his troubles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, sweetheart. You’re too nice to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Grantaire pecks him on the cheek and replies with a wink, “You are so welcome, studmuffin. Now, eat and then let’s continue where we left off.”</p><p> </p><p>When they’re both naked on the couch and satiated in more ways than one, Enjolras thinks he can still taste muffin in Grantaire’s mouth when he kisses him and tells him, “I really like you in that apron. Oh, and your muffins are very cute, but you’re even cuter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph. See if I bake any more muffins for you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>+1. Enjolras is not paying Grantaire any attention. Actually, he’s being a very caring husband and occasionally humming whenever he’s asked a question. He’s also grading papers like his life depends on it, and to be fair, it probably does. However, Grantaire really wants hugs and a nice cuddle in bed with his amazing husband. Enjolras has his glasses on, which definitely amplifies his already very sexy face exponentially, and his students’ papers are getting all the attention instead of his own very sexy husband.</p><p> </p><p>Grantaire tries waving a hand in front of his husband’s face and leans over his shoulder to squish their cheeks together when Enjolras just catches his wrist and kisses his palm. When Enjolras’s grip slackens, Grantaire pulls his hand free and frowns down at the papers on the desk. An idea strikes him, but it causes a flush to go all the way down his neck. <em> Desperate times call for desperate measures</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Scooting a pile of junk mail to a different corner of Enjolras’s desk, Grantaire perches at the end and stares at his husband. Not even a glance. He takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjolras, dear, I think you should give me a hug.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you?” Enjolras replies, eyes still firmly on the paper in front of him. Grantaire huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’m very huggable, and you should be taking every chance you get to hug me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll still have that chance after I finish grading, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I’m wearing your favorite sweater, and I think I deserve hugs and cuddles from you because-” Grantaire gulps, “-I am cute.”</p><p> </p><p>He knows his words, although rushed at the end, have an effect on Enjolras. Grantaire’s face is as bright red as a tomato and he tries burying it in his hands. While Enjolras stands up from his chair, he peeks through his fingers, desperately trying to gauge his husband’s reaction. Enjolras grins at Grantaire’s red face and adorable actions and peels his hands away gently. He moves until he’s standing between Grantaire’s legs and stares deeply into wide blue eyes, shining with the determination he loves so much. Without uttering a single word, Enjolras bends down and kisses him, hard and hot.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Enjolras replies emphatically between kisses, “you <em> are </em> cute, and I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Grantaire smiles against Enjolras’s mouth and presses their foreheads together. He loves this man with his entire body and soul, so Grantaire lets his husband know.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. Work can wait. I’m more important.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find my Tumblr <a href="http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/">here</a>! I post a lot of memes and stuff, so maybe something will catch your interest. Feel free to send me an ask or rant about how adorable Grantaire is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>